


Clovers

by Elle_chama



Category: Clover - CLAMP, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_chama/pseuds/Elle_chama
Summary: Long ago, when the first Clovers appeared, someone said:If you find a One-leaf-clover, you will find Belief.If you find a Two-leaf-clover, you will find Friendship.If you find a Three-leaf-clover, you will find Love.If you find a Four-leaf-clover, you will find Happiness.He was a Clover, but his beliefs were shattered, he had no friends, no love, no happiness.Looking at the blue caged birds, he felt as if he was a bird himself.A bird in a gilded cage. A bird bereft of flight. A bird that cannot cry. A bird all by itself.He was a Clover, but he wished he was not.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the manga Clover by Clamp. I took from it the overall background, but I made some drastic adaptations and completely created a plot of my own. For those that read the original story, that's the feeling I got, Suu should have just rebelled and created a world for the clovers, 'A' would have agreed with me hahahaha. But this is my try into a Dystopian future story <3 In this Suu will be referred to simply as S.

By the year of 3000 technology had become the greatest power. The world was ruled by five humans called the Wizards. These humans controlled the world’s technology and thus controlled each citizen's life. Nature was overpowered by the technology and became a distant memory. To counterattack, nature absorbed the technology. Children were born with special magical powers that could threaten the Wizards’ reign. A throughout search for those kids was commanded by the Wizards. Once found, they were imprisoned, strictly prohibited to have any human contact. The Wizards told the citizens that those kids had to be taken away so they wouldn’t be used as weapons, but they had been forbidden to be humans all the same.

One by one, the Wizards studied the kids and evaluated their powers carefully. Most of the kids ended up not being much of a threat and were sent back into society. But five selected children were kept imprisoned. One of them held so much power that she was kept confined in an isolated area, forced into an eternal slumber.

As the years passed, those five kids didn’t seem to age like any other normal human kid. Their powers had grown significantly, but not at a threatening rate. Other kids were born with as much power, but their power never amounted to the special girl’s extraordinary powers. These kids were then called Clovers and their powers were ranked by leaves. One-Leaf and Two-Leaf Clovers were the ones allowed back into human society. They all were kept under surveillance and some were even taken into the military forces to directly serve the Wizards. The Three-Leaf Clovers were kept imprisoned, unable to communicate with each other, unable to live, despite the fact that they were alive. The only Four-Leaf Clover was denied of her very own existence as she became a legend, a child many wanted to see born and to be found before the Wizards would get to her because she would be indeed a powerful weapon against them. She had been born already, and nobody but the Wizards knew.

That was until she woke up.

Albeit physically imprisoned, she had control over her powers. The knowledge was hers and she was aware of everything happening around her. She hated the world. She hated the Wizards. She hated the way the other Clovers were treated. One day she could take it no more. She reached her mind to the Three-Leaf Clovers and connected to them through a web the Wizards had no means of noticing and eventually, they rebelled together. One Four-Leaf Clover and four Three-Leaf Clovers together were too powerful for the Wizards to win against.

They took control over each building, each item that possessed any bit of technology was taken over by them and the humans were forced out. They created a bubble in the world, a place only Clovers were allowed to stand, protected by an impenetrable round mirrored surface in the form of a gigantic dome. The Three-Leaf Clovers rescued her from her confinement. Together they called over to the Two and One-Leaf Clovers, using the technology through their magical powers. Gradually, they rescued the Clovers from humanity and locked themselves in the bubble. Yet they only took in the ones that wanted to come, that wanted to find a place they truly belonged.

The Wizards feared the Clovers, but a very special Two-Leaf Clover was found by them. Who's existence the other Clovers were unaware of. The Wizards had taken him in as a toddler and had brought him up to believe that the Rebel Clovers were a threat against humanity, and he was the only hope to save the world from them. The Wizards used him to find and imprison newborn Clovers, they found a way to block their magical power and use it against the Rebel Clovers. A war was about to start and Brian became the crucial chess piece to determine who would be the winner.


	2. [♣ The Two-Leaf Clover ♣]

Water splashed loudly as Brian stepped on a small puddle on the ground. It irked him, the feeling of being watched. Whenever he was out on raids, he had the feeling that each piece of technology was being used to spy on him. It had been years since the Wizards had put on his shoulders the duty of finding newborn, or very young, Clovers, and since then the eerie feeling was there.

Movement ahead called for his attention. He ordered the soldiers with him to stop. Not a second later tentacles made of optic fibers and old retorted pieces of metal appeared from the building and the ground aiming at them. But as usual the moment the tentacles entered his power range, they became useless pieces of junk. Brian was a Two-Leaf Clover working directly under the Wizards commands, the only Clover that could freely walk around because of the exquisiteness of his powers.

Clovers were usually able to give life to inanimate things, were able to fuse themselves with pieces of technology or even teleport and use telekinesis. But not Brian. His power was exactly the opposite, his magic only worked to nullify other Clovers' magic.

More tentacles were brought to life, but this time instead of directly trying to attack him, they actually started to break the buildings and throw pieces of concrete and metal on him. From those, his magic couldn’t protect him and thus came in handy, the soldiers. They had high-tech weapons that dealt with the danger quite well, pulverizing them with one blast.

Despite the chaos of exploding junk and small starts of fire here and there, Brian tried to sense the location of the Clover they were fighting against. It had taken a little bit more effort as that stupid sensation of being watched always made him look into wrong directions at first. But then he spotted it, the familiar surge of magical power only Clovers possessed. Swiftly Brian ran to a door to the left of them, the soldiers ran after him on impulse as they knew they were safer close to him.

He broke through the door, almost immediately he had to duck from laser shots. Brian then used his own guns to fight back the gang, inwardly cursing that the mobs had managed to put their hands on the Clover before they could find him. His shots were always precise, most of the time he had to rely much more on his human power, than on his Clover power.And that was what actually made him think of himself more as some sort of Wizard than actually a Clover. He hated being called as such.

“Get him!” a man shouted to a young boy that was being held hostage.

The kid was crying, he had been beaten up and held above the ground by a brute of a big man. Despite hating Clovers himself, Brian hated the treatment they received from punks like those.

“I can’t!” the kid cried helplessly.

“Useless piece of shit!” the man shouted. “Kill him!” he told the man holding the boy and Brian felt his blood boil.

His bracelet shone and changed into a more sophisticated weapon, a cannon of plasma.

“Protect yourself!” Brian shouted to the kid as he shot the ceiling, getting the roof to fall upon those men.

The boy didn’t listen to him, he just kept crying, yet, through the window, a flock of bright orange mechanical birds entered the warehouse and protected the boy by forming a shield.

Brian frowned as out of nowhere a young man with short black hair appeared beside a woman.

At seeing them the boy shouted in a mix of terror and joy. “Mommy!”

The birds had attacked the guy holding the boy hostage, allowing the kid to quickly run to the arms of the woman. The soldiers with Brian and the gangster shot against the new arrived male, but a shield of pure static energy and the mechanical birds made their attack fruitless.

“ _I want happiness, I seek happiness, to cause your happiness, to be your happiness, so take me someplace far away, to a true Elsewhere, please, take me there,_ ” The "guy" sang with a soft tinkling voice and Brian felt his hairs standing up, it was actually a female voice singing and he knew that song very well. Quickly he tried to expand his nullifying shield. “Useless,” The Clover said and then she, the woman and the little boy disappeared.

“Shit!” Brian cursed under his breath. It had been the first time he had seen one of them, one of the rebel Clovers. He was taken by surprise.

_____[♣]_____

“A Clover stood in your way?” The oldest of the wizards questioned with an impatient tone. “How does he looked like?”

Brian lowered his gaze. “He was slightly shorter than me, had black short hair covering his forehead in a fringe, he was dressed in a shorts-jumpsuit and had a collar completely covering his neck, he was wearing fingerless gloves that reached his elbows and boots that reached his knees. I couldn’t really see his face, but he could control mechanical birds, create static shields and teleport. He actually teleported three people.”

“Three-Leaf Clover.” Another Wizard mumbled. “That was probably B, are you sure it was a male?”

“Whoever it was is not important! What is important is that they are venturing out of the Bubble! When they first rebelled they took into the bubble all of the One and Two-Leaf Clovers we had sent back into society! Who knows what they are doing with them!” Another Wizard thundered. “Now they are probably aware of Brian’s existence. We have to find a way to get rid of them!”

“We do not have the power. As long as the Four-Leaf Clover is alive, we won’t be able to enter their shield. Brian had already tried to nullify a small part of their shield to get in and failed.” The only female Wizard spoke softly.

“We had no Clovers on our side back then, now it’s different. As they had united against us, we can use our Clovers against them.” The previous Wizard contradicted her and Brian felt a little nauseous.

“We rescued them so they wouldn’t be used as weapons. What you’re proposing goes against what we had vowed to do.” Brian dared speak, yet not daring look at them. The Wizards silenced at his voice.

“You are right, Brian, do not worry. We will keep them safe from the rebels and from evil hearted humans. You can go now. Next time we sense a new Clover, make sure to save him.” The female Wizard spoke still softly.

Brian bowed to her before he left the room. Once the door was closed behind him she spoke again. “Measure your words next time. If we lose Brian to the rebels we lose any chance to get them back. If he finds out what is the purpose behind him gathering the newborn Clovers we lose him.” She said sternly and the room went silent.

“We need more Clovers before trying to burst the Bubble. Only One and Two-Leaf Clovers are being born, we need more Three-Leaves.”

 

_____[♣]_____

Brian sighed as he entered the bar. A bad day always ended with him at that bar. Not because he would drown himself in alcohol, but because, at that particular bar, there were caged blue birds. Wherever you went inside the city you would only see buildings and metal structures mixed with concrete. Once the world had almost entered into collapse because natural resources were being depleted and natural areas were being polluted and lost. But then the wizards ascended with a technology that successfully replaced the nature and from then on the ‘green’ became extremely rare. Brian felt himself in agony at the city, but at that bar, listening to the chirps of those birds, he could feel himself calm down.

People said that the Clovers were a response from nature for being ‘replaced’. Some people dared say that the Clovers would bring nature back. But Brian believed that to be a big bullshit, nature had long been lost despite the fact that dreaming with that was very common for him. Probably because he was a Clover too.

Clovers didn’t have a place in the world. When the first Clovers had been born, they had been used by gangsters and other powerful men that were greedy for power. They had tried to bring the Wizards down with them, but they were frustrated because the Wizards had been much more powerful. The Clovers had been taken under their wings and given a place to stay away from harm and away from danger. For a while there had been peace because the Wizards had since been looking out for other Clovers, they had been tested and the most inoffensive of them had been allowed back into society, they didn’t have enough power to be of any use for evil hearted humans.

There was peace until a rebellion occurred.

Brian didn’t know much about that, only that the Wizards had found a really powerful being, the only Clover that had been given the highest of ranks. There was a Four-Leaf Clover they had been taking care of, but she rebelled against them, she poisoned the other Three-leaf Clovers with lies and together they took over the facility they were living at, they created a shield the Wizards could not break through and slowly they started to expand. After a few years they ventured outside and one by one they took into the shield the other Clovers peacefully living among normal humans until none was left outside. The shield was later named the Bubble.

Years had passed and other Clovers were born, some had been taken by the Wizards, some by the rebel Clovers. Brian had been one of the lucky Clovers rescued by the Wizards. After learning what his power could do, he became the only hope to stop the rebel Clovers from destroying humanity, what the wizards had proclaimed was their goal as slowly the Bubble they had created just kept on growing.

The birds chirped at his presence in a lively sound and he was filled with insecurity. He always felt like that when he would first hear them, but then the feeling would slimmer and vanish, being replaced by calmness. He remembered the Three-Leaf Clover he had met that day. He had lied about not remembering the other’s face. He remembered everything clearly. The woman and the kid had been beaten up, but they were smiling brightly as they could once again hold each other. Before they disappeared, the two of them had looked at the Three-Leaf Clover and smiled. They were happy and had thankful expressions on their faces. The Three-Leaf Clover smiled back at them as if offering reassurance that they were safe. She had wiped the boy’s tears before looking at Brian straight. Her face was young, but her stance was that of someone much older than Brian, her features were soft, were kind, her eyes were beautiful and seemed sincere as they looked at Brian with something akin to longing, it was like the Clover didn’t want to be his opponent.

Brian shook his head. The rebel Clovers were enemies.


End file.
